


The one thing we've got

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast at Tiffany's - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that tension makes things hot, makes them electric. But then the tension fades away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one thing we've got

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is based off of Deep Blue Something's [Breakfast at Tiffany's](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDwmCFgoiE8).

Their relationship starts out with a bang.  
  
Or, really, it starts of with a crash, a whoosh, and a series of pops.  
  
It’s just the two of them outside the burnt-out shell of the Hale house, fighting against the twins. The identical alphas are about to rip Derek to shreds, and Stiles could live the rest of his life without seeing that go down, so he yells for the big guy to duck and pitches the Molotov cocktail he has taken to carrying with him at all times, just in case. One of the twins catches it with a vicious, taunting grin, but Stiles expects that. He pulls the gun he bought from Chris Argent a few months back out of his right pocket, making sure the safety is off while the smug idiot is still sharing a gloating glance with his brother, and then he shoots.  
  
The cocktail explodes, putting the twins in enough pain that they shift back to their human forms, and then Stiles empties the rest of his clip into both of their chests. He waits a single beat, two, three, and then sighs in relief. They are both still down. The wolfsbane in the bullets did the trick.  
  
Still, he has no desire to stick around and watch the flames that continue climbing higher, cremating the twins even as they take their last breaths. He flicks the safety back on his gun, puts it away, and makes his way over to where Derek lies panting on the ground, his face unreadable as he stares into the fire. Stiles crouches in front of him, blocking Derek’s view of the gruesome sight since can’t do anything to block out Derek’s memories.  
  
He can make better ones, though.  
  
High on leftover adrenaline, Stiles twists his hand into the shreds of Derek’s shirt and pulls him in for a victorious kiss, more teeth and triumph than lips and affection. Still, Derek returns the kiss just as hard, and by the time he is sufficiently healed, all he wants to do is drag Stiles into the house and onto the dilapidated couch in the living room in order to continue exploring this new facet of their maddeningly frustrating alliance.  
  
So that is exactly what he does.  
  
One year later, the alphas are gone, the pack is healing, and the town is more or less safe. All that tension they started out with makes things hot, makes them electric. But then the tension fades away.  
  
Stiles and Derek hate it.  
  
Without the constant highs and lows of fighting for the lives of themselves, their loved ones, the innocents, without the need to make plans and provide alibis and triage disasters, there is nothing to offset the tension between them, nothing to give it a focus and make their partnership a positive force. As much as the terror and the blood and the exhaustion wore them down, it was also what held them together.  
  
Their relationship goes out with a whimper.  
  
The two of them are arguing - which surprises exactly no one, but is still frustrating as hell - and trying to keep their voices down so that they can have some semblance of privacy from the rest of the pack. Stiles just wants the two of them to be able to find something to bond over, some reason for them to stop tearing each other apart. Derek insists that other than knowing what it feels like when most of your family is dead and when you take a life, they have nothing in common.  
  
Eventually, Stiles throws his hands up in the air and asks, “Well, what about _Benny and Joon_?” because it is one of his favorite movies - it reminds him of his mother, who used to quote from it all the time, whether the quotes were truly relevant to the moment or not. She always did love Mary Stuart Masterson.  
  
Derek looks startled, and then he tilts his head. “I think I remember watching that with you one time, and we both liked it well enough.”  
  
Sighing, Stiles says, “Well, I guess we’ve got that one thing, at least.” But he knows, and Derek knows, that one thing will never be enough, and so even though it makes Derek’s wolf whine, even though leaves Stiles with a horrible ache in his chest, they walk away from each other and do their best to not look back.


End file.
